Détective Conan
by Novice64
Summary: Shinichi Kudo est un jeune détective lycéen de 17 ans. Lors d'une visite dans un parc d'attractions en compagnie de son amie d'enfance, il surprend une transaction illégale entre deux personnes. Il se fait prendre, et est contraint d'avaler un poison expérimental (APTX 4869). Il régresse alors et se retrouve dans le corps de ses 7 ans ! Une adaptation de l'anime en roman. Enjoy !
1. Chapitre 1

**_Konichi wa ! Comme le titre et le résumé l'indique, ceci est une adaptation de l'ANIME et non pas du MANGA "Détective Conan". Je tiens à dire que c'est l'une de mes toutes premières adaptations (oui car je compte en faire d'autre), alors soyez indulgent ^^. Si je fais des erreurs, ou bien que je me trompe sur comment se déroule certaines enquêtes, n'hésiter pas à me le faire remarquer._**

 ** _Et enfin, ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et sont les créations de Gosho Aoyama (malheureusement T_T)._**

 _ **En éspérant que cette fanfic "adaptation" vous plaise, ciao !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : l** **e meurtre de la villa**

 ****La fêtes battait son plein. Les invités discutaient tranquillement tout en sirotant du vin, tandis que d'autre se déhanchaient en suivant le rythme endiablé de la musique.

L'un des invités regarda autour de lui, et quitta prudemment la salle. Il monta directement à l'étage en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il ouvrit doucement la porte d'une chambre, et entra. Il faisait nuit et seul la clarté de la lune éclairait la pièce. Il referma à clé la porte derrière lui, et attendit.

-Mais où a bien put passer ce…. Chuchota l'homme pour lui-même.

Soudain, un homme apparut sur le balcon. L'individu brandit un pistolet vers l'invité et tira. La détonation résonna dans tout le bâtiment, et aussitôt, tout le monde se tut. Il y eut des cris, des pleurs, puis ils se ruèrent vers la salle et enfoncèrent la porte, mais il était déjà trop tard. Ils ne trouvèrent qu'un cadavre, et une flaque de sang s'échappant de la blessure mortelle que le pauvre homme venait de subir. Et il n'y avait aucune trace du mystérieux meurtrier.

/

-Inspecteur Megure, combien de temps comptez-vous garder mes invités ?

M. Suzuyama, l'organisateur de la fête, tempérait contre le pauvre inspecteur Megure qu'on avait chargé d'enquêter sur le meurtre qui venait de se produire. L'inspecteur Megure était un homme trapu, tout le temps en imperméable et avec un chapeau, qu'il n'enlevait jamais. M. Suzuyama était un vieil homme grassouillet, affichant fièrement une belle moustache grise. Il était en fauteuil roulant, surement à cause de son pied immobilisé dans un plâtre blanc.

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre d'investigation ! Continua-t-il durement, de plus, le peu que vous avez trouvé dans cette enquête s'élève jusque-là à rien du tout !

-Allons, allons, le calma l'inspecteur, l'homme qui a été tué ici est quand même M. Yamazaki, le directeur de la blanque Yatsubishi, alors pourriez-vous nous supporter un petit moment ?

M. Suzuyama prit un air soupçonneux.

-Vous voulez dire que l'assassin serait encore parmi nous ?

Des murmures se firent entendre dans la foule regroupée autour des policiers. Une voix s'éleva soudain de ce brouhaha.

-C'est exact !

Une adolescent d'un peu près 17 ans se découpa dans la foule et s'avança vers l'inspecteur Megure.

Il reprit :

-Il était seul dans la pièce du crime, et la porte était fermée à clé : c'était donc un meurtre en chambre close.

Le murmure s'arrêta, et les invités regardèrent avec attentions le nouveau venu.

-Le coupable est rentré par le balcon, à partir de la pièce voisine, puis s'est échappée en reprenant le même chemin, continua-t-il.

L'inconnu se tourna vers l'inspecteur.

-Y avait-il des empreintes sur le balcon ?

-Non, répondit-il.

-Cela veut dire que le meurtrier portait des gans, et que c'était donc un meurtre prémédité, qui visait bel et bien la victime ! Annonça l'adolescent.

Les points de M. Suzuyama se resserrèrent sur son siège.

-C'est absurde ! Il y a au moins 10 mètre entre la fenêtre et le balcon d'où le coupable aurait tué M. Yamazaki !

Un subtil sourire apparut sur le visage du nouveau venu.

-En utilisant les rebords du toit, la distance se réduit à 2 mètre, ce qui est facile à parcourir en sautant.

Toujours persuadé qu'il était impossible que le meurtrier est pu passer par là, l'organisateur lança :

-Naïve déduction ! Comment aurait-il fait pour revenir ? Le rebord ne fait que 10 centimètre, impossible d'atterrir sur une aussi petite plateforme !

-Facile ! Lâcha l'adolescent, le coupable avait attaché une corde au balcon de la première pièce avant de la quitter, ensuite, il l'a relié à l'autre balcon et l'utilisée pour repartir.

L'inspecteur Megure demanda timidement :

-Mais alors comment aurait-il fait pout l'enlever une foi revenue dans la première pièce ?

Le jeune home tourna la tête vers lui.

-C'est simple, inspecteur Megure, il l'a attachée à une calle qu'il a coincée entre deux barreaux du balcon. Tendue, il n'y avait aucun risque pour que la corde se détache, détendue, elle pouvait facilement être délogée et récupérée.

Il ajouta :

-Je suis sûr que si vous allez au balcon vérifier, vous trouverez des traces de la calle.

-Toutefois, continua l'inspecteur, pourquoi la victime attendait-elle dans une chambre close ?

-A mon avis, le meurtrier a dû lui dire d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle, en vue d'un entretien secret, ou bien d'un dialogue n'étant pas censé existé.

-ça suffit les impertinences ! Rugit M. Suzuyama, dites-moi tout de suite qui a tué mon bon ami Yamazaki !

L'inconnu le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Seul quelqu'un connaissant parfaitement les dispositions de la maison, et pouvant quitter la fête sans être soupçonné aurait pu commettre ce meurtre.

Un murmure d'inquiétude parcourut la foule. Mon voisin est-il un meurtrier ? Mon conjoint tu-t-il de gens ? Telles étaient les pensées de chacun.

-Et cette personne c'est…

Tous les invités étaient suspendus à se lèvre, impatients d'entendre la réponse.

-…c'est vous !

L'adolescent pointa M. Suzuyama du doigt. Un instant, l'organisateur parut paniqué, puis se reprit, et lança en tremblant légèrement :

-Vous… Vous plaisantez ? Tout d'abord, ma jambe n'est pas encore…

-Voyons ça tout de suite !

Et sur ces mots, le garçon se saisit d'un globe terrestre et le lança sur le M. Suzuyama. Aussitôt, celui-ci se leva précipitamment, évitant le globe qui vint se fracasser contre le siège roulant. La sphère retomba mollement au sol, et roula jusqu'au pied de l'inconnu, qui regardait M. Suzuyama, satisfaits.

-Mon… Monsieur ! S'écria une domestique d'une voix aiguë, votre jambe !

Effectivement, il se tenait sur ses pieds sans problème, et ne semblait pas souffrir le moins du monde.

-Votre jambe est déjà guérie depuis 3 mois ! Annonça l'adolescent.

M. Suzuyama parut sur le point de protester, mais l'individu le coupa net :

-Votre médecin m'a tout dit, inutile de faire semblant.

La foule, choquée, s'écarta de celui qui les avait invités.

-De plus, en enquêtant sur vous et sur M. Yamazaki, j'ai découvert que vous effectuiez des transactions illégales ! Vous êtes cuit ! Rendez-vous !

Le coupable poussa un cri de rage et s'enfui, mais le garçon ne lui laissa aucun répit. Il shoota de toute se forces dans le globe et l'atteignit à la tête. L'homme s'écroula, et fier de son coup, le jeune homme se frotta les mains.

-Voilà ce qui arrive quand on essaye de s'échapper !

Les policiers vinrent immédiatement menotter l'homme, et l'emportèrent dans une voiture de police, qui démarra dans un concert de sirène.

Les invités purent enfin sortir, et ne resta plus que l'inspecteur Megure et le jeune homme dans le grand salon.

-Merci Shinichi, encore une fois, tu es venu nous aider à résoudre cette affaire.

-Là où les enquêtes se trouvent, il y a toujours Shinichi Kudo !

Et celui-ci éclata de rire en sortant de la villa tout en disant au revoir à l'inspecteur.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Je pense avoir assez insisté la dessus en haut, mais je le répète : n'hésitez pas à me signalez les erreurs et les faux raccords que je fais (je ne sais même pas si on peut utiliser le terme "faux raccords" en écriture, mais bon), ainsi, je m'améliorais, et tout le monde sera contents ^^ Auf wiedersehen !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**BONJOUR ! Est-ce que ça va ? Moi ça va (trois petits points) Ba quoi ? J'ai le droit de créer une conversation avec moi-même ! Bref, déjà, je ne vais même pas parler de cette fic ici, mais de l'autre que j'écris en ce moment ("Le perpétuel cauchemar d'Ichigo-chan") : alors déjà, merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic ! Ca me fait vraiment très très très très très très plaisir de voir que mon travail (et ouais, c'est du boulot !) est lu et (peut-être) apprécié !**

 **Bref, donc, nouveau chapitre. Le début de l'épisode 1 (comme quoi, ça avance très lentement), légèrement refait pour les besoins de l'écrivain. Alors j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ;)**

 **tinalabombe : c'est vrai qu'il y a du boulot ! Quand je vois que j'ai déjà écris 7 chapitre et que je ne suis qu'au début de l'épisode 2... 7 chapitres d'un peu près 1500 mots, quand même, hein, et sans les commentaires du début. Moi ? Me vanter ? Mais vous rigolez ! A oui, tinalabombe, j'adore tes fics ! Elle sont géniales ! Mes préférées sont "Rendez-moi ma fille !", et "Menottés l'un à l'autres" ! Continue, je trouve vraiment que tu écris bien !  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Le meilleur détective du monde !**

Shinichi Kudo, âgé de 17 ans, était probablement l'aide la plus précieuse de la police japonaise. Très intelligent, c'était un détective lycéen brillant. Il résolvait toutes les énigmes qu'on lui proposait, et on disait de lui que c'était le Sherlock Holmes des années 90. Il avait les cheveux noirs coupés court, des yeux bleus, et une mèche rebelle en épis lui masquait une partie droite du front.

Son père était un brillant écrivain de roman policier. Le nom de Yusaku Kudo était connu de tous, et honte à ce qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de son personnage le plus célèbre : Le Baron Noir.

Sa mère était une célèbre actrice japonaise, dont le nom était Yukiko Fujimune, mais elle s'était retiré de la scène pour aller se marier avec son « écrivain chéri » comme elle disait.

Depuis trois ans, Shinichi vivait dans la maison de ses parents, à Tokyo, dans le quartier de Beika, tandis que ces parents habitaient en Amérique.

/

Shinichi dormait paisiblement lorsqu'il entendit un bruit d'explosion. Il sursauta et se jeta à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Un vieil homme grassouillet, portant des lunettes et une blouse blanche, dont les cheveux étaient déjà gris, se trouvaient à quatre pattes dans les débris grisâtre d'un mur.

-Professeur Agasa ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'il y a des gens qui essaye de dormir ! Rouspéta le jeune homme.

-Ah, Shinichi ! Répondit le professeur en se relevant et en se dépoussiérant, c'est mieux qu'un réveil, hein !

Shinichi soupira, et descendit rapidement en bas.

Hiroshi Agasa avait vu grandit Shinichi. Il était un très bon ami de Yusaku Kudo, et était un inventeur un peu fou. Il inventait toute sorte de chose inutile (ce qui exaspérait l'adolescent) et qui bien souvent ne marchait pas.

Il aida le professeur Agasa à se relever, et l'amena dans la bibliothèque de son père. Il fit s'asseoir le vieil homme, et commença à désinfecter toute les plaies.

-Waouh ! Pas étonnant que ton père soir un aussi bon romancier après tous les livres qu'il a lu !

Il y avait là au moins 700 ouvrages, et le professeur était juste fasciné par la gigantesque bibliothèque.

-Professeur, cessez-de bouger ! Se plaignit l'adolescent.

-Oh ? Ah, euh… Pardon.

Tout en continuant à appliquer le désinfectant, Shinichi demanda :

-Quel expérience faisiez-vous tout à l'heure ?

-Ecoute, mais ne le répète à personne, ok ?

-Oui, oui…

-J'expérimentait un nouveau prototype de jet pack ! Si je le modifie légèrement et qu'il fonctionne, ça réglera les problèmes de trafic, et je serais riche !

Il leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête tout en faisant tourner la chaise roulante où il se trouvait, et en rigolant d'un rire où on entendait clairement les mots « riche ! » et « célébrité ! ».

-Oui, oui très bien, mais cessez de bouger !

-D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête…

/

Shinichi traversa le parc en face de chez lui, son cartable sur son épaule. Le parc de Beika était particulièrement beau aujourd'hui : les cerisiers en fleurs qui bordait le chemin laissait filtrer les rayons du soleil, tout en la tintant d'un rose pâle lorsqu'elle passait à travers les pétales.  
Shinichi quitta le parc et s'avança dans la ville. Un groupe d'enfant regardait dans une télé en vitrine le journal télévisé. Encore une foi, les journalistes faisaient l'éloge du célèbre détective lycéen de l'Est du Japon : Shinichi Kudo.

Un sourire fier apparut sur son visage et il continua à marcher les mains dans les poches. Il tendit l'oreille vers un attroupement de fille.

-Shinichi Kudo est tellement beau !

-Oh oui ! Je devrais peut-être lui envoyer une lettre d'amour…

Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour leur dire un mot, mais il reçut un cartable dans le visage a la place, ce qui le fit trébucher en arrière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ?

Une charmante jeune fille, aux cheveux brun et aux yeux noisette, le regardait d'un air suspicieux.

-Ah ! Ran… Je… Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Je suis en colère contre toi !

Elle récupéra son sac, et ils continuèrent à marcher.

-Mais… Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'à cause de toi, mon père n'a plus aucun client à son agence de détective !

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est idiot !

Doucement, elle approcha son visage le visage le plus près possible, et détacha bien tous les mots de sa phrase :

-Le _karaté_ … Tu connais ?

Tout en reculant, il éclate d'un rire faux et fit nerveuseument :

-Enfin, je voulais dire que ton père n'était justement _pas_ idiot ! Je ferais plus attention à l'avenir, et je lui laisserais quelque enquête, promis ! Ne t'énerve pas contre moi, s'il te plait…

Ran Mouri, meilleure amie de Shinichi, et dans la même classe que lui, était championne régionale de karaté. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, et ils ne se souvenaient pas n'avoir jamais été séparés.

Son père, Kogoro Mouri, était un ancien policier qui avait ouvert une agence de détective. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année grincheux, fan de Yukiko Fujimune, la star du moment, et qui se prélassait plus avachi sur son bureau que résolvait des enquêtes.

Sa mère, Eri Kisaki, était une célèbre avocate, très intelligente et pointu. Ils avaient divorcé alors que Ran avait 8 ans, et se détestaient mutuellement.

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur classe, un ballon arriva droit sur eux. La jeune fille poussa un cri, mais Shinichi l'intercepta. Il tira facilement dedans, ses mains toujours dans ses poches, et alors qu'il était au moins à 30 mètres de là, la balle fonça droit dans les cages. Les élèves qui jouaient le regardèrent bouché bée.

-Waouh ! S'exclama la jeune fille, si tu n'avais pas arrêté le foot, tu serais déjà devenu un joueur international de renommé !

-Je ne jouais que pour la forme, expliqua-t-il, par exemple, tu vois, Sherlock Holmes pratiquait l'escrime !

-Mais ce n'est qu'un personnage de fiction… fit remarquer Ran.

-Oui, mais il est mondialement connu ! Conan Doyle, l'as des romans policiers, a réussi à faire vivre un personnage incroyable… Accompagné de son fidèle Watson, Sherlock Holmes enquêtait sur toute les enquêtes… Il avait le savoir et le sang-froid, et savait rester calme dans toutes les situations… Ses déductions étaient toujours juste, et il jouait extrêmement bien du violon ! C'était vraiment le meilleur détective du monde…

Puis, en rêvassant, Shinichi ajouta :

-Je voudrais tellement devenir comme lui !

L'adolescente soupira.

-Si tu aimes tellement les énigmes, tu n'as qu'à écrire, comme ton père !

-Non ! Je veux vivre les énigmes !

Il frissonna d'excitation.

-Tu n'as aucune idée de la satisfaction que te procure un criminel que tu as arrêté et mis sous les barreaux… Tu devrais essayer !

Il continua tout en riant.

-Et puis, beaucoup de fan t'écrivent pour te dire à quel point ils aiment ce que tu fais, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur !

La jeune fille remarqua en examinant les lettres qu'il lui tendait :

-Tu n'as quasiment que des lettres de fille ! Tu ne voudrais pas entretenir une relation sérieuse avec une seule fille ?

-Ah… ? Euh…

Il jeta un regard désinvolte a Ran.

-Quoi ?

Shinichi s'empourpra et bégaya :

-N… Non ! Rien ! Et puis, dépêchons-nous, on va être en retard !

Tous les élèves avaient quitté la cour, et ne restait plus qu'eux.

Il allait parti quand la jeune fille le rattrapa.

-Eh ! Shin' ! Tu n'as pas oublié la promesse que tu m'as faite hier, hein ?

-Euh… Bie… Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle !

Elle soupira.

-Tu m'as dit que tu m'emmènerais à Tropical Land si je gagnais la compétition de karaté !

-Ah bon ? Ah oui je m'en souviens ! Bon courage alors !

Et il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa salle de classe. 

* * *

_**Bon ba, voilà. Je trouve pas grand chose à ajouté. A part juste me signaler si j'ai fait des erreurs scénaristiques mais je ne crois pas... Bref, ciao !  
**_


	3. ANNONCE

**ANNONCE_ANNONCE_ANNONCE_ANNONCE_ANNONCE_ANNONCE_ANNONCE_ANNONCE_ANNONCE_ANNONCE_ANNONCE _  
_**

* * *

 **Donc là ne je poste pas un nouveau chapitre. Je me suis rendu compte que en fait j'aime plus écrire mon autre fic. Même si pour celle-là j'ai encore 5 chapitres en réserves, je préfère me concentrer pleinement sur « Le perpétuel cauchemar d'Ichigo Ishiyama ». Donc, je la mets en pause jusqu'à que je termine mon autre fic. Mais ça ne va pas dire que je l'abandonne pour autant ! Peut-être que de tant en tant, suivant mon humeur, je posterais un nouveau chapitre (mais c'est vraiment peut-être).**

 **Merci de votre compréhension (c'est phrase sonne bizarre venant de moi… :/ )**


End file.
